An Unexpected Romance
by TashaLezchickx3
Summary: Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe were the last people you'd expect to be friends. But it happened, they became friends. But the more time they spend together, the closer they become. An unlikely friendship turns into something much more. [Rated T for my paranoia.]
1. A New Friendship

_**An Unexpected Romance  
**_**A New Friendship**

Santana Lopez thought things would be easier when she graduated McKinley. She thought college was what she wanted, but she didn't like she belonged there. She started to re-think her life, she even broke-up with Brittany, something she now regrets. She dropped out of school and moved to New York. She's living with Kurt and Rachel, and Brody. Santana's trying to act like she's okay, but she's not. She misses Brittany and that was clear when she saw her with Ryder at Mr. Shue's wedding.

Living with Kurt and Rachel was getting a little intense, so Santana decided to head to her parent's for a while. She's at the Lima Bean waiting for her coffee when someone comes up to her.

"So, I thought you left."

Santana turns to see the last person she ever expected. "Sebastian."

Sebastian smirks. "Didn't think you knew what my real name was."

Santana shrugs. "I like to use nicknames more than real names."

"So, what brings you back here?"

"Visiting my parents. Why?"

"Just wondering." The cashier hands Santana her coffee and she walks over to grab a straw. Sebastian follows. "So, why don't you come sit with me?"

Santana turns to face him. "Why would I do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because I hate you."

"Oh, hate is such a strong word."

"You hurt my best friend."

"Yeah, but I never meant to." Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on, sit."

Santana takes a sip of her coffee as Sebastian walks over to a nearby table. She follows him with her eyes but stays put for a minute. She gives in and walks over and sits down. "So, what's the deal?"

"Nothing. I can't just want to talk to you?"

Santana takes another sip of her coffee and sets it down. She leans back and crosses her arms. "Listen, I really don't know what your game here is. So why don't we just skip all this foreplay and get down to it."

Sebastian smirks. "Alright, fine. This isn't any game. Look, I have changed you know. "

"Yeah, cause cheating at Sectionals was you changing? Steroids, really?"

"That wasn't my idea, it was Hunter's."

"Right." Santana rolls her eyes. "So, what is this about." She picks up her coffee and takes another sip and sets it down.

Sebastian leans closer to Santana. "Maybe I want to be friends."

"Friends? Seriously?"

"Why not?" Sebastian smiles.

"I have s few reasons I could give you."

"Listen, I know I was a douche last year-"

Santana scoffs. "That's an understatement."

"Can I finish?"

"Fine." She makes a gesture with her hands.

"Like I said, I know I was a douche, but that was the old me. You'd like the new me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a douche."

Santana takes another sip of her coffee. "So I'm suppose to be friends with you because you're not a major douche anymore?"

"Yeah. I mean, you don't have to." He shrugs. "But why not?"

Santana squints her eyes at him. "Not sure if I believe you."

"You don't have to. Just, wait and see?"

Santana picks up her coffee and takes a sip. She sets it down. She looks at Sebastian for a minute before speaking again. "Ok. You know what, fine. Why not, right?"

"Exactly." Sebastian smiles. "So, friends?"

"Why don't we just hang out. Wouldn't go to friends so quickly." She takes another sip of her coffee. "Wait and see, right?"

"Right."

* * *

The next day, Santana's sitting on her bed scrolling through Brittany's Facebook page. She sees all the post from Ryder and wants to just dislike each one of them. She scoffs at every picture of the two of them as well. She sees one of them kissing and closes the laptop and tosses it to the edge of her bed. She lays back and tears start falling down her cheeks. She wipes them away and gets off the bed. She sits down at her desk and looks in the mirror. She hears a knock at her door and her mom enters.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom." She wipes more tears from her face.

"Everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just- I was just on Britt's Facebook and I saw all the pictures of her and her boyfriend." She sighs and wipes her face again. "It just sucks." She gets up and walks towards her closet. "I know I broke up with her, but I didn't expect her to just move on like that. And with a guy."

Her mom looks at her and frowns. "I know sweetie." She walks over to Santana. "It'll be ok."

"Yeah." Santana grabs a sweater and puts it on. "Look, I'm gonna go out for a bit, ok?"

"Alright, sweetie."

"I won't be too long, promise. Bye mom." Santana walks out and grabs her car keys and heads out the door. She gets in her car and starts it. She sits there. She has no idea where she thought she was gonna go, but she gets an idea.

Santana's in the car for 45 minutes before she pulls into the parking lot. She finds a spot to park and turns the car off. She sighs before she gets out of the car. She stops and looks at the building. "What am I doing here?" She asks herself. She starts walking in. She enters the building and walks to to the woman at the desk.

"Hello. May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, um, I'm here to see someone."

"What's his name?"

Santana sighs. "Sebastian Smythe."

"His room is on the third floor. Number 318."

"Thanks." Santana heads to the elevator. She gets in and pushes number 3. The last time she came to Dalton, she bitched out Sebastian. Now she's coming to just, hangout. The elevator opens and she walks out. She walks down the hall untill she finds room 318. She sighs before she knocks. She waits a couple of minutes before the door opens.

"Santana." Sebastian smirks.

"Wipe that look off your face, Smythe. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Just come on." She grabs his arms and pulls him out to the hall. He closes the door and follows.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Out."

"Got that part. But where, exactly."

"Not sure yet." They walk past the woman at the desk and Santana ignores her when she says Sebastian can't leave. She walks outside to her car. "Get in."

"I feel like you're kidnaping me."

"Just get in." Santana gets in the car. She pulls out her phone and pulls up Facebook. She goes to Brittany's page. She sighs and puts her phone down.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going now."

Santana looks down at her phone. "Breadstix." She starts her car and heads out of the parking lot.

"So, why did you come kidnap me?"

"You said you want to be friends. Friends kidnap each other now and then, don't they?" Santana looks at him and smirks.

"Right, I guess." Sebastian looks down at Santana's phone and sees it's on Brittany's Facebook page. "So why Breadstix?"

Santana notices him looking. "Cause I feel like it."

"You sure?" Sebastian grabs her phone and reads Brittany's latest post out loud. "Heading to Breadstix with Ryder for a date. So Happy. And look, there's a smiley face and a heart." He holds up the phone to Santana. "Sure this isn't why?"

Santana grabs her phone. "So what if it is?"

"May I ask why you two broke up?"

"I don't want to talk about Brittany."

Sebastian holds his hands up in a defensive way. "Ok, fine. Just trying to make conversation."

"Anything but Brittany. Got it?"

"Got it." Sebastian looks out the window. "So, why'd you leave college?"

Santana looks at Sebastian. "Wasn't feeling it. Besides, I like New York." She shrugs.

"Hmm."

"How'd you know I quit college?"

"Are you forgetting we're Facebook friends?"

"Oh. Right. I did forget actually. Mainly cause I never knew why I added you in the first place."

"I dated your best friend."

"Right. And then you hurt her." She turns towards him. "Maybe I should've deleted you."

"Maybe you should've. And I never meant to hurt Quinn. Just so you know."

"No? I mean you just stole our Regional's idea, and then attempted to slushy her brother only to miss and get his boyfriend instead. Yeah, that sounds like something a boyfriend does." She rolls her eyes.

"And here I thought we put the past behind us." Santana reaches over and punches his arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"What? It's in the past." She shrugs and laughs.

Sebastian laughs. "Ok I get your point." He rubs his arm.

"Please, I didn't even punch you that hard. Baby."

"Would you like me to punch you?"

"Nah, I'm good." Santana smiles. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Santana speaks again. "I regret it, you know."

"What?" Sebastian looks at her confused.

"Brittany. I regret breaking up with her."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Brittany?"

"I don't but- I don't know why I said anything. Just forget it."

Sebastian looks at Santana. He can see she's on the verge of tears. "You really loved her didn't you?"

"I did. I do. I mean, I always will I suppose. It's just-" She sighs. "The distance I guess. Being in Kentucky. And now New York. I guess it's true what people say. Long distances ruin relationships. Well at least for everyone in Glee. First it was Finn and Rachel, then Tina and Mike, Me and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine." She sighs. "Long distance just, sucks."

"Looks that way." Sebastian turns away from Santana and looks out the window. "So, how much longer till we're there?"

"A few minutes."

"And why are we going there again?"

"Cause, I just want to see Britt." She looks over at Sebastian who's now looking back at her. "I'm not gonna start any trouble, I just want to see if she's really into Ricky, Ronnie or whatever the hell is name is. And then we'll go."

"Ok."

They're silent for the rest of the ride. Santana pulls into the parking lot and parks the car. She shuts the car off. They sit in the car for a couple minutes. Santana sighs. "Ok. Let's go." Santana gets out of the car. Sebastian follows.

"Hey. If you just wanted to come here to see Brittany, then why'd you come and get me?"

"I don't know. sometimes I just do things and don't think." They walk into Breadstix and Santana looks around for Brittany. When she finds her she smiles, untill she sees Ryder. "Come on." Santana grabs Sebastian's arm and leads him to a table close enough so she can see Brittany, but not close enough Brittany can see her.

"So this is what you wanted to do tonight. Spy on your ex-girlfriend?"

"Please, like you never did this with Quinn."

"Wha-"

"You're not so subtle you know. Quinn told me she saw you a couple of times when she was out with Sam." Sebastian just looks down. "That's what I thought. So, I have a question for you. Are you like, totally straight now, or just hung up on Quinn?"

"Uhm, I don't honestly. Maybe a little of both."

"Well, you're out of luck with Quinn you know. She and Sam are pretty solid. And, well engaged. Looks like you lost out on that one."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So why not just move on? I mean, you know she's happy."

"Why don't you?" Sebastian looks up at her.

"When, and if, I know Britt's happy with this guy. I'll think about it. Untill then-"

"You'll just spy on them?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Santana shurgs. "I'm good at spying on people. I was working on spying on someone in New York."

"Who are you spying in New York?"

"Rachel's new boy toy. I was gonna check out Kurt's too, but Adam's too nice of a guy to hide anything, maybe it's the british accent." She shrugs. "Brody however, total douche bag."

"Nice guys can hide things too."

"Yeah, but it's more the vibe I get from Adam. Brody, I just get the worst vibe off the guy. I know something's up with that. When I get back to New York, I'm totally searching that place for clues. I'll find something."

"What do you think you'll find?"

Santana shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I'll let you know." Santana smiles. She hears Brittany laugh and looks over. She notices the way Brittany's looking at him. It's the same way she used to look at her, and at Artie. Brittany was truly happy. She sighs. "I guess she really is happy." Santana looks back towards Sebastian but down at the table. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. Let's just go." Santana and Sebastian get up and start to leave.

"Tana?" Brittany calls to her.

Santana stops and pulls herself together and puts on a smile. She turns to face Brittany. "BrittBritt."

"I didn't know you were back." She smiles and gives her a hug. Santana smiles.

"Uhm, yeah. Just for a few days. Berry's getting on my nerves. So I decided to come see my parents for a few days." Santana watches Ryder walk up. Brittany looks over Santana's shoulder and see's Sebastian.

"Sebastian's here?"

Santana looks back and looks at Sebastian. "Yeah. We're uhm, hanging out."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Santana looks at Ryder. "So, you two really are...together."

"Yup." Ryder says and grabs Brittany's hand.

Santana fights the urge to go all Lima Heights on him. "Well I think that's just-" She pauses for a second. Ryder and Brittany look at her waiting for her to finish. "Great." Santana smiles. Brittany smiles back at Santana and her heart almost melts. She missed seeing that smile everyday. "Well, uh, I should get going. I need to bring Seb back to Dalton."

"Ok. Bye Tana."

"Bye BrittBritt." Santana smiles and grabs Brittany's other hand and just holds it for a few seconds. She let's go and turns to leave. "Come on." Santana says to Sebastian as she walks past him.

Sebastian looks at Brittany and Ryder and then follows Santana out to the car. They both get and the car and Santana drives off. They don't say a word to each other for 20 minutes before Sebastian finally breaks the silence.

"You called me Seb. No snappy nickname?"

"I didn't feel like it. Besides, we're suppose to be friends now, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you said we wouldn't go there yet? Wait and see, remember?"

"Maybe I lied" Santana looks at him. She sighs. "I don't. Maybe I could just use a friend right now."

"Don't you live with two friends?"

"Yeah, and they're always with their boy toys."

"Oh." Sebastian looks back out the window. They don't talk for the rest of the way to Dalton.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I've always secretly shipped these two together so I decided to write a story for them.**

**Let me know what you think (:**


	2. Digging Up The Truth

_**An Unexpected Romance  
**_**Digging Up The Truth**

Santana and Sebastian spent most of her time in Lima together. She wasn't sure why she became friends with him so quickly when she used to hate him so much, but she's starting to realize how much they actually have in common. Maybe it wasn't totally ridiculous for them to be friends.

Santana was sitting in the living room with Kurt and Adam, and Rachel was out with Brody. She pulled out her phone and opened her contacts and found Sebastian's name.

**Hey Smythe. What's going on?**

_**Not too much, Lopez. What about you?**_

**Sitting with lady Hummel and his British boy toy watching TV. Rachel's out with the drug dealer.**

_**The drug dealer?**_

**Yeah. Well, I think he's a drug dealer. Idk. Still working on it.**

_**Oh. So what made you come up with the drug dealer theory?**_

**Because I went snooping around when everyone was gone and I found a pager and a wad of cash. Like, a lot of cash. I'd say almost $1200.**

_**Damn. That's a lot of cash alright. I guess he could be a drug dealer. I mean who has a pager anymore.**_

**That's what I'm saying. But I still need a bit more proof before I do anything.**

Kurt looks over at her. "Who are you texting?"

"Um, Nobody."

"Nobody?"

"Yeah, nobody."

"Well you and nobody are having quite the conversation."

"We sure are." She smirks.

"You're really not gonna tell me who you're texting?"

Her phone buzzes and she opens the text. _**What if he's not up to anything at all? **_

**Oh, he is. I'm sure of it. He's always gone for like a long time and he always gives Berry these dumb excuses. I just don't like the guy. **She looks up at Kurt. "You'll probably just be all judgey."

"Judgey? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why? It's not like you're talking to Sebastian or something?" He looks at Santana, who's looking down at her phone.

_**Hmm. Well he does sound a little off I guess. **_

**Yeah. I'll figure it out. Don't worry. (:**

_**Oh I know you will (:**_

She looks up for a second and then quickly looks back down. "Oh, my god. You are, aren't you?"

She slowly moves her eyes up to look at Kurt. "Maybe."

"You are. Why?"

"I don't now." She shrugs.

"You don't know? Come on, Santana. What made you start talking to him?"

"Well, if you must know, I bumped into him when I went to see my parents. We sorta hung out for a bit."

"Wow. Never thought that would happen."

"What? He's actually not so bad."

"Yeah, that's what Quinn said and look what happened."

"I get your point. But I don't know. It's not like we're friends or anything."

"Ok. So why talk to him?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"You don't know?" Santana just shrugs again and Kurt turns back to the TV.

Santana sighs and gets up and walks to her room. She sits on the bed and flops herself back. She just looks at the ceiling. She hears the TV click off and then the front door open and close. She gets up and looks out of her room. Kurt and Adam have gone. She walks out and heads into Rachel and Brody's room.

Since she had already looked around in here before, she knows where to look. She walks over to the side table next to the bed. She opens the drawer and pulls out Brody's contact book. She thinks she hears the door open so she turns around and waits a few seconds. When she hears nothing else, she opens the book. She looks through all his contacts and doesn't see anyone out of the ordinary. She sighs and closes the book and throws it back in the drawer. She goes to close it when she sees a piece of paper sticking out of the book. She picks it up and finds just a number written down on it. She takes out her phone and puts it in. She puts the paper back in the book and closes the drawer.

She heads back to her room. Just as she sits on the bed, she hears Rachel laugh. She gets up and heads out to the living room to find her and Brody there.

"Hey Berry." She glares at Brody.

"Santana. Where's Kurt?"

"He and Adam left like 4 minutes ago. You didn't pass them on the way in?"

"Oh. Didn't notice if we did."

Brody's glaring right back at Santana. "Well I was actually just about to head out. Gotta go find me a job." She walks over and grabs her coat. "See ya Berry." She walks out. Once she gets outside, she pulls out her phone. She walks down the street a little bit more before pulling up that number. She looks at it for a few seconds before pressing call. She paces back and forth untill some woman answers the phone.

_"Hello. This is Margie St. Claire. How can I help you?"_

Santana panics. "Um, yeah, hi. I'm sorry. I think I might have dialed a wrong number. Who is this again?"

_"Well my names Margie. And if you didn't mean to call for one of our boys, then you might have dialed the wrong number."_

"I'm sorry. On-one of your boys?"

_"Well ma'am, you can request any of our boys and they will meet you at the hotel of your choice for the night."_

"Oh, um, yeah I dialed the wrong number, sorry." She hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket. She continues walking down the street. She walks untill she gets to a bench and she sits down. She takes out her phone and dials Kurt's number.

_"Yes, Santana. What do you want?"_

"Well hello to you too."

_"Hi. What's up?"_

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you'd like to know I think I discovered Brody's secret."

_"Oh, you did, huh?"_

"Yup. And he's not a drug dealer."

_"I thought you were so sure he was."_

"Yeah, well I was wrong. But what he's hiding is worse than being a drug dealer."

_"What's worse than that?"_

"Oh, you'll see. I'm gonna send you a number. Call it and you'll find out for yourself. Oh, and find out if they have like a website or something so I can make sure I'm right about this, cause I doubt he's gonna use his real name for this."

_"For what? Santana what are you talking about?"_

"Just call the number I'm sending you. But make sure you're not with Brody when you do."

_"I'm not home so obviously I'm not with Brody."_

"Ok. Just call it, ok."

_"Alright, alright. I'll call the number."_

"Kay, bye Hummel." She hangs up the phone and finds the number and puts it in a text to Kurt. If she was right about this, then Rachel's dating a gigolo.

* * *

After Santana basically kidnapped him last week, Sebastian has been getting asked by all the Warblers about it the whole week. Nick and Jeff were Sebastian's roommates, so they were the ones to mention it, but they have yet to question him untill tonight.

When Sebastian had texted Santana, they kept looking over at him, noticing that he was smiling a couple times.

"Alright, Seb. Who were you texting that had you all, smiley." Nick asks.

"I wasn't all smiley." Sebastian says.

"Uh, yeah, you kind of were." Jeff says.

"Whatever."

"So, who were you texting?" Nick asks.

"Santana."

"Oh." Nick says with a bit of a sing-song voice.

"And why do you say it like that?"

"Oh, nothing. I mean, she just like kidnapped you last week. And you were gone quite a bit. I mean, I thought she hated you? And you hated her?"

Sebastian shrugs. "I guess we don't hate each other anymore." Nick and Jeff look at each other than back at Sebastian. "What?"

"Nothing." Nick says.

Sebastian's phone rings. He looks down and sees its Santana. Nick sees too and smiles at Jeff. Sebastian stands up and answers the phone.

"Hey." He puts the phone on speaker.

_"Hey. So Brody's not a drug dealer."_

"Oh, he's not, huh?"

_"Nope. But what I found out, may be even worse."_

"What did you find out?" Nick and Jeff just look at each other and try to keep themselves from laughing. Sebastian glares at them.

_"I think he might be a gigolo."_

"A what?"

_"A gigolo. Or a male prostitute. Whatever you prefer."_

"Oh."

_"Yeah. I found this random number in his address book, yeah he has one of those, and there was a piece of paper with some number on it. And I called it and some lady answered and said that I can request one of her boys to meet me at some hotel for the night."_

"Wow. So that's what was up with the cash, and the pager."

_"Yeah, I think so. I had Kurt call the number to ask if they had like a website or something so I can see if he's really working for this chick. Cause I doubt he's gonna use his real name for this thing."_

"Yeah, probably not. So what are you gonna do when you get all the proof?"

_"I don't know. I do want him gone, but I just don't want Rachel to completely lose it. I mean, she's got that audition coming up and she can't blow it, she's perfect for that part. I don't even know if she'd believe me. She buys into all his dumb ass excuses." She sighs. " Sorry, I'm ranting."_

"Just a bit." He smiles and laughs. Nick and Jeff laugh too. Sebastian puts his hand over his phone. "Would you guys shut up." He takes his hand off the phone.

_"Who are you with?"_

"Just my two dumb roommates."

_"Oh."_

"Are you with anybody?"

_"Nope. I left when Rachel and the gigolo got home. Went for a walk."_

"Oh. So, do you have a plan to get proof? Or get him to leave?"

_"No idea, yet. I think I just might need to like, catch him in the act."_

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

_"Oh, I will. My psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong."_

"Your what?"

_Santana laughs. "Never mind."_

"Ok."

_"So, listen. There may be a little more digging I can do. You wouldn't want to come and help, would you?"_

"You want my help?"

_"Yeah, why not. I mean, you know what's going on. And besides, Kurt and Rachel are like almost always together so he's almost no help really. So that leaves you."_

"Oh so I'm your last choice, huh?"

_"No. Not my last, my second choice."_

"Oh, thanks. I feel much better." He laughs.

_Santana laughs. "So will you come help me?"_

"You know what, sure. Why not?"

_"Great. Thanks. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you later."_

"Alright. Bye." He hangs up the phone and Nick and Jeff just bust out with laughter. Sebastian grabs a pillow from his bed and chucks it at the two of them.

"Hey!" Nick yells.

Sebastian just smirks and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Santana was waiting on Sebastian to show up. She poked her head out from her room and looks around for Kurt. He's sitting with Rachel and Brody in the living room.

"Hey Kurt, can you come here for a sec?!" She yells out to him.

"Yeah!" He yells back and gets off the couch. He walks into Santana's room. "What's up?" He whispered.

"Alright, so Sebastian should be here in a bit. Did you find out if they got a website?" She whispered.

"Uh, yeah they do. Hang on." He walks out and heads over to his room. He comes back with a piece of paper in his hand and gives it to Santana.

"Thanks lady Hummel. I owe you one." She smiles.

"Yeah, you do." He smiles back. "So tell me again why he's coming here?"

"He's helping me with this."

"I'm helping."

"Yes, but you're with Rach a lot and she totally knows when you're lying."

"Yeah, that's true."

"See? Look, I know you're not like 'Team Sebastian' but he really is helping. And he is actually kind of a decent person. What happened last year really changed him."

"You believe that? I mean there was that whole steroids thing this year."

"Ok, that was Hunter's idea, not Seb's."

"Seb? Since when did you start calling him that?"

Santana didn't even realize she said that. "I don't. I guess we are friends."

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go back out there where no ones acting weird." He walks out to the living room and sits down on the couch.

"So what did she want?" Brody asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just asked me something." He just looked straight at the tv, glancing sideways at Rachel.

"What she ask you?" Rachel asks.

"It wasn't really anything important." He shrugs.

"Ok." Rachel says and glances at Kurt who was still looking at the tv. There's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Rachel gets up and answers the door, surprised at who she sees. "Se-Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirks. "Rachel, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sebastian walks inside and Kurt stands up. "Santana didn't tell you I was coming?"

Rachel looks at Kurt. "She told me. Sorry I forgot to tell you, Rach."

Rachel scoffs. "Yeah. Guess you did. Um, I'll go get Santana, then." She walks off.

"Kurt. So nice to see you." He smirks.

"Wish I could say the same."

"Oh, come on. Didn't we put the past behind us?"

Kurt glares up at him. "Did we?"

"I thought so, yeah."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well." He sighs. "Look, just because you've managed to convince Santana you're a good guy now, doesn't mean I'll fall for it."

Sebastian smirks. "I didn't have to convince her anything. I really have changed."

"Right, so, sectionals? You're really gonna tell me you had nothing to do with the steroids?"

He puts his hands up defensively. "Hey, that was all Hunter. He didn't give us much of a choice. The only one who didn't give into it was Trent. And as much as I wanted to win, I almost wish I didn't go along with it."

"Ok, so maybe you had nothing to do with that. But what about you trying to steal Blaine from New Directions?"

"Again, Hunter. He saw what Blaine could do and how the Warblers lost once he left. So yeah, he wanted him back. But of course Sam couldn't drop it."

"Because Sam actually cares about people."

"Alright, chill. Come on, let's just put the past behind us. What do you say?" He holds out his hand. Kurt doesn't take it and just glares at him. Sebastian drops his hand.

Santana comes out followed by Rachel. She looks from Kurt to Sebastian. "Are we playing nice?" Kurt just looks at her and walks back towards his room. Rachel stares Sebastian up and down before walking back to the couch and sits next to Brody, who puts his arm around her waist. Santana rolls her eyes in disgust at the sight. Sebastian smiles at her, holding back a laugh. "Ok. So we're gonna head out. See you later, Rach. Plastic man." She grabs Sebastian's hand and guides him out of the apartment. She scoffs once they get outside. "My god. I can't stand to even look at the guy."

"I get why you suspected him of something. He didn't say one word to me at all."

"Yeah, he's a total skeez."

"Skeez?" He laughs.

She laughs. "Yeah. Sorry, I guess I'm loosing my name calling skill."

"Yeah, I guess so. So where are we heading?"

"Well-" She reaches in her pocket and pulls out the paper Kurt gave her with the website on it. "Kurt got the name for the website." She hands him the paper. "Obviously I can't use my laptop at home, so we have to go to the Library."

"Yeah, guess that's right."

"Yup. So, your dumb ass roommates. That's Nick and Jeff, right?"

"Uh, yeah. They've, uh, been hounding me with questions from when you kidnapped me."

"Oh, right." She laughs, then smiles. Sebastian smiles at her and she notices. "What?"

"Wh-What?"

"You're, um, smiling at me."

"Uh, your, um, your laugh. It's, uh, cute." He smiles.

Santana looks down at her feet and smiles. "Uh, thanks. I guess."

"Yeah, that was weird. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She looks up at him and smiles. She looks back down. "So, we, uh, should almost be there. So, you and Kurt seemed to be having quite the conversation before I walked in."

"Oh yeah. He, uh, he still hates me, doesn't think I could actually change. But I mean, can't blame him, can I?"

"Kurt can hold a grudge for a long time. You could apologize to him like 20 times before he'd actually forgive you. Trust me. When I first met him and Quinn, we were all pretty close. I don't really remember what is was that I did, but it was during Freshman year and he didn't forgive me untill last year."

"Wow. So what, it's only gonna be like 10 more years for me? I mean I'm guessing what I did is much, much worse than anything you could've done."

"I'd say more like 15 for you." She laughs.

"Oh, thanks."

Santana looks up and sees the Library just ahead. "Well, we're here. Let's go find us some proof." They walk up the stairs and head into the Library. Santana leads him to the back where the empty tables are. They sit down at the table farthest away from anyone. She pulls her laptop out of her bag and sets it on the table. "Paper." She holds out her hand and Sebastian gives her the paper.

She opens her laptop and opens the internet. She types the url into the browser. The website pops up and Santana finds the 'Meet The Boys' button and clicks on it. She sighs.

"What?"

"There's like 10 pages here." She gestures to the screen.

"Well, you know who to look for."

"I know. But it's a lot of guys." She sighs and begins to scroll through the pages. She gets to page 8 and leans back into her chair and sighs. "8 pages and no sign of Brody's picture yet. Maybe I was wrong and he's just secretly gay." She sighs and clicks on the next page. No Brody. "Well, one more page." She puts her head in her hands and rubs her eyes.

Sebastian turns the laptop facing him and clicks the next page button. He scrolls all the way to the bottom and there he was. "Got him."

Santana moves her hands and looks at the screen. Sure enough, there was Brody's picture. She reads the name. "Gunther. Seriously? That's the name he uses, Gunther? Well, looks like I caught ya there, plastic man."

"Okay, see, plastic man is much better than skeez." He laughs.

"Shut up." She slaps his shoulder and laughs. "Ok, so it looks like I got what I need to confront him." She looks at Sebastian. "You want to come with me?"

"Ok. When?"

"Um, couple days. I think he's gonna be at NYADA teaching for Cassandra. Not Rachel's class, obviously."

"Yeah, don't think you'd like to do that with her there."

"Yeah, no." She reads the info for Brody. "Can you go grab me a pen?"

"Sure." Sebastian gets up and heads up to the front desk and returns with a pen.

"Thanks." She takes the paper with the website on it and flips it over. She writes down a 5 digit number. "And now I can page him." She closes the laptop. "Alright, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They get up and leave the library. "So, what do you want to do now? Grab some coffee?"

"Sure." They start walking down the street. Santana found this little coffee shop a couple blocks from the Library. "So?"

"So, what?"

"I don't know. Just, how can Rachel not think he isn't hiding anything?"

"Well, I mean, she was totally vulnerable when she met Brody. Finn had just left for the Army and sent her off to New York all by herself and heartbroken. He basically met her at like the worst possible time for her."

"See, that's why I don't do the whole relationship thing. To many emotions involved."

"You dated Quinn."

"Yeah, but look how that turned out."

"Only because you were a tool."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, but you were."

"Fair enough."

"You had to have had some relationships before."

"Not really. Maybe in Paris."

"Ok, you seriously lived in Paris?"

"For a couple of years. Boarding school. I think it was my fourth one."

"Four boarding schools? You've been to four."

"Yeah. My, uh, dad likes to ship me off. Ever since I was old enough. Before that, I had a nanny."

Santana sees the coffee shop and they walk inside. They order their coffee's and go sit at a table near the window. "So why'd he send you away so much?"

Sebastian shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. "My, uh, mom died when I was 3. My dad didn't do so well. I think I just reminded him of her too much or, I don't know. He didn't do much with me. My nanny's name was Stefanie. She was really nice, reminded me a lot about my mom." Sebastian pauses for a moment and looks out the window. "She left when I was 13 and that's when my dad shipped me off to my first boarding school. I only saw him on the holidays." He sighs. "You know, I think I would purposely get into trouble just so my dad would have to show up. He, uh, rarely did. He'd just send my uncle. And when I told him I liked guys." He chuckles. "Well lets just say we barely say one word to each other."

Santana looks at him and can tell he's getting upset. She reaches out and grabs his hand. "I'm sorry."

He scoffs and takes his hand away. "No. It's-It's not a big deal, really."

"No, I totally get it."

"How? I mean, your parents still love you. Don't they?"

"I wasn't talking about my parents, I was talking about my Aubela. She hasn't talked to me since I told her last year. Ok, I guess it's not really the same thing." She takes a sip of her coffee.

"No, it's not." Sebastian clears his throat and looks at Santana. "Yeah, uh, can you just um- just forget I said anything."

Santana looks at him for a few seconds. "O-Ok." She smiles and looks down at her hands.

"So you wanna get out of here." He stands up.

"Yeah. Let's go." She gets up and follows him outside. They don't really talk the rest of the way back to the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: So it will probably be a while until the next chapter, since I only have it half written. ****But I will try to finish it up quickly.**


End file.
